In television broadcasting, multi-channeling over a plurality of broadcasting types such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, BS (Broadcasting Satellite) broadcasting, and CS (Communications Satellite) broadcasting has been implemented.
Meanwhile, PVRs (Personal Video Recorders) which record a broadcasted program video into a hard disk drive have been and are being used widely. Some PVRs in recent years are compatible with all of terrestrial broadcasting, BS broadcasting, and CS broadcasting, and a user can operate a user interface to record a favorite program.